Tracy Beaker Returns- Mini Series!
by Fanatic1234
Summary: TSOTB, TBR and TDG all cover real life issues, such as friendships, enemies, romance, and definitely trouble in paradise. This mini-series, set during Tracy Beaker Returns series 3, features all of the above and more, teaching you about real issues and educating you about life in care. (Suck at summaries, more info inside). I don't own TBR and TDG!
1. Info!

**Hi everyone, I'm new to this site and my user ID is Fanatic1234. This is my first Fanfiction! Ever! So I'm pretty excited. I hope that this story gets** _ **some**_ **reads, and I hope that, if you** _ **are**_ **reading this, that you enjoy my mini series. Now, I've decided that I wanted to be creative with this, so I've come up with a couple of my own characters, who you'll get introduced to throughout the story. Also, since I'm bad at summaries, I'm going to give you more information about the story:**  
 **~ This series is set in between episodes 3-4 of TBR series 3, so that I was able to include Tyler, Rick AND Liam in the story.**  
 **~ The ages for the characters might've changed (see below).**  
 **~ These will be set up like real episodes and made as realistic as possible, since I'm a** _ **little**_ **bit OCD!**

 **Ages:**  
 **Carmen: 12**  
 **Johnny: 13**  
 **Tee: 11**  
 **Harry: 6**  
 **Rick: 14**  
 **Tyler: 10**  
 **Frank: 17**  
 **Liam: 14 (To be honest, I tried to find out how old Liam is, but couldn't, so I'm just guessing!)**  
 **Elektra: 15**  
 **Gus: 13**  
 **Amy (you'll learn more about her in the first chapter):**  
 **Sapphire (who** _ **may**_ **appear throughout): 16**

 **So, now that you know a little bit more about this series, I'm going to introduce you to the first character of my own, that I created myself. Her name is Amy Asher:**  
 **Full name: Amy Asher**  
 **Age: 14**  
 **Birthday: 14th October**  
 **Personality: Amy is incredibly shy. Ever since she was put into care, she hasn't spoken a word to anyone. The only communication she has is with her diary - she doesn't even own a mobile phone!**  
 **Prone to: Panic attacks/anxiety, since she got put into care.**  
 **Put into care because: Amy's parents were hosting a birthday party for her mum, and Amy told her dad she wasn't enjoying herself. Amy's dad went ballistic, and, in front of everybody, he slapped her. Then he locked her in the garage for the night. Everybody at the party was on Amy's dad's side apart from one lady, who phoned social services. They found her in the garage and Amy's parents were arrested for abuse. Since that night, Amy hasn't said a word.**  
 **Phobias; Amy has a fear of big groups of people (see why since she had an audience when getting slapped), claustrophobia (she had that anyway) and speaking her mind (since that's what got her slapped).**

 **Now you know a bit more about Amy. I'm actually in the process of creating some more characters of my own, and deciding which characters I could (possibly) get rid of. You'll have to wait and see about that one! Anyway, have a sneak peak at what's to come in the first episode! It's entitled A Weekend Away:**

 _The kids set off for the weekend on a residential holiday in Hartlepool. This provides the opportunity for new friendships, and a lot starts change over just a few days..._

 **Stay tuned, this chapter is coming soon. I'm not going to set a specific day when I'll upload, as it takes me a while to get inspiration, along with writing the chapter itself, then edits. So expect this in a few days time, hopefully less than a week! I'll see you then!**


	2. Episode 1: A Weekend Away (On Arrival)

"Listen up everybody!" Mike called. Everybody was eating their breakfast on a Friday morning. Everybody had just broken up from school for the summer holidays! And to celebrate, Mike a few plans. Everybody stopped eating and went quiet, turning to look at Mike, Gina and Tracy, the care workers.  
"So, as you know, the summer holidays are here!" Mike said happily, causing an eruption of cheers around the table.  
" **QUIET**!" Gina yelled, causing everybody to stop taking at once, and also causing Mike and Tracy to flinch.  
"Thank you. Now, after breakfast, you lot need to start packing for this weekend! We're going on a residential holiday in Hartlepool. I got a special discount, so I went for it. You kids will have the chance to do some rock climbing, abseiling, raft building, a zip wire, Jacob's ladder, trapeze, crate challenge, leap of faith, what they call a wonder wall and archery." Mike explained excitedly. You can imagine that archery was quite a hit with the boys!  
"We'll be leaving this afternoon at about one, oh, and we have a new girl joining us sometime this morning. She'll be sharing a room with Carmen, and her name's Amy. She's incredibly shy, and doesn't talk. She has a fear of big groups of people, so don't overcrowd her. The reason she won't speak is because she has a fear of speaking her mind, so don't force her to talk. She's prone to panic attacks, so get one of us if she's breathing heavily." Tracy explained.  
"She sounds like a problem child." Tyler said. Tracy gave him a stern look, but everyone nodded in agreement. Tracy sighed, slightly annoyed, then left the kitchen.

* * *

An hour passed, and there was a knock at the door. Everybody gathered around the door, as it was the arrival of new girl Amy.  
"Guys, don't overcrowd her." Mike told the kids, so they took a step back, smiling welcomely as Mike opened the door.  
"Hello Amy, I'm Mike, the head care worker, and these are the kids." Mike signalled to the children. Amy's head was looking down at the floor, but once Mike had introduced himself and the kids, Amy rose her head, and everybody was shocked. Amy was very pretty, with chocolate brown hair that fell about 3 inches away from her shoulders, and these 3 inches fell into natural ringlets. Amy's face was rounded, with defined cheekbones, perfectly curled eyelashes, naturally even eyebrows, a slightly inwards pointing chin and her nose had a perfect slope. Amy's eyes were emerald green as she looked at the children before her. Amy was an average height for her age, and she wore acid wash jeans with a white floral blouse and black buttoned cardigan. Amy wore Converse shoes on her feet, and she was holding one of her suitcases, the slightly smaller one. Her social worker, named Jay, held the other two larger ones, and he put them down near the door. Copying him, Amy did the same. Mike prompted the kids to speak. Everybody nudged Carmen, since she was Amy's new roommate.  
"Hi, I'm Carmen, your roommate. Come with me and I'll show you two your room." Carmen said, picking up one of Amy's suitcases, the smaller one. Amy took the suitcase from Carmen, her smile turning to an alarmed expression.  
"Sorry is there something personal in there?" Carmen asked. Amy nodded her head, slightly smiling again. Carmen could tell that Amy didn't mean to come across rude. Amy picked up one of her bigger suitcases and Carmen took the other big case and lifted it upstairs to her room.  
"Jay, I believe we have to sort out some paper work and get the basics out of the way." Mike smiled, entering the office, leaving only the residents, minus Carmen and Amy, stood in the hallway.  
"She is _fit_!" Liam exclaimed. Everybody tutted.  
"What? She is! We were all wrong for judgin' 'er this mornin'." Liam continued. Then everybody went separate ways, to pack for the residential trip that was taking place that afternoon.

* * *

"And the one with the brown spiky hair, that's Johnny and he's 13. His sister's Tee, who told you about,mince I'm friends with her. Oh and by the way, pack the small suitcase of yours with weekend equipment, we're going on a residential holiday this afternoon." Carmen explained. Amy was piled up with information, which she couldn't take in all at once. She couldn't remember everyone's names and ages. Amy had tried to be calm for a while, but it wasn't working. Amy, letting her anxiety get the better of her, began breathing heavily. Carmen picked up on this.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. Amy shook her head. Carmen opened a window, then opened the door, to get help.  
"Are you alright Carmen?" Asked Johnny, who was walking down the corridor at the time and noticed Carmen's alarmed expression.  
"You don't by any chance know how to sort out panic attacks?" Carmen asked hopefully. Johnny entered Carmen's bedroom, and saw that Amy was standing close to the door, heavily breathing. Her breath quickened when she Johnny, as she was trying to remember who she was, and her brain was frying! Amy began backing away from Johnny, not knowing who he was.  
"It's alright, Amy. It's Johnny, who I told you about." Carmen said, with a smile.  
"Err, okay. Just take deep breaths." Johnny advised Amy. Carmen face palmed, thinking she was _very_ wrong to ask Johnny for help.  
"In through your nose, out through your mouth." Johnny continued. But Amy, although listening, backed away. And that's when the danger began. Amy nearly fell out of the open window, and Carmen ran, but luckily, Johnny was already there. He'd caught Amy and stopped her from falling back. He'd saved her. Carmen took a breath of relief, smiling at Johnny, who's heart was also racing. If Johnny hadn't been there, Amy could've died. Amy, who now trusted Johnny, was now breathing _'in through her nose and out through her mouth_ '. It appeared to be working, and soon, she was calmed down. Before Jonny left, Amy lightly tapped him on the shoulder, and gave a thankful smile in his direction. Johnny smiled back then left. Carmen smiled and mouthed a 'well done' in his direction, too.

* * *

After lunch, everybody boarded the mini bus and drove to Hartlepool, for the residential holiday. Upon arrival, the group were given safety instructions and hotel room numbers. There were 3 rooms; boys, girls and staff. The residents were on the first floor and the staff were on the ground floor of the hotel. The boys' room had a double bed and three singles, while the girls' room had a double and a single. Both genders came complaining to Tracy.  
"One of us has to sleep on the floor!" Elektra complained.  
"Yeah, well _two_ of us has to sleep on the floor!" Liam pointed out.  
"But you can't sleep on the floor you have to sleep in a bed." Gus frowned.  
"Look, well 3 girls to the double bed." Tracy told Elektra, who groaned and walked away.  
"And boys, 3 to the double bed and two of you will have to share a bed." Tracy said. Liam nodded and left.  
Meanwhile, in the girls room, everybody was arranging who sleeps where.  
"Okay, myself, Tee and Amy will have the double bed, Carmen you can have the single, since I _really_ can't be bothered to fight about you having to share. Wardrobe space, well, Carmen you can have the small wardrobe and myself, Tee and Amy will share the big wardrobe. All valuables in the safe in the big wardrobe, password _2607_. My birthday." Elektra arranged. The other girls nodded and opened their suitcases.  
"Oh no, don't unpack yet! I have a surprise." Elektra smiled evilly, leading the girls out of the room. They wondered across the corridor to the boys room, knowing that Mike, Gina and Tracy would be busy unpacking in their room downstairs. Although one of them would be on corridor duty pretty soon. Elektra knocked on the door to the boys room. It was Gus who answered, looking distressed. There was _a_ _lot_ of noise coming from the room, so the girls quickly ran in and shut the door before the noise escaped and alerted the adults.  
"Don't worry Gus, I'll get them to shut up." Elektra said, then she breathed in and yelled. " **BE QUIET**!" At the top of her lungs. The boys all stopped arguing.  
"What's the big problem?" Tee asked.  
"We can't decide who's sleeping where." Frank explained.  
"Good." Said Elektra, that evil smile appearing again.  
"Jeff says that look means your going to do something bad." Harry said, looking rather scared.  
"Not _bad_ , just against the rules. But it's for everybody's benefit. I say that we _all_ sleep in here." Elektra suggested. Everybody smiled.  
"Yeah! It would be like one massive sleepover!" Carmen exclaimed, causing the boys to groan.  
"Right, well we need to make this fair, so an equal amount of boys and girls have beds." Elektra said. Everybody got thinking.  
"Allow me. Myself, Tee and Amy in the double bed, Tyler and Rick in the single by the window, Frank and Liam in the single against the wall and Gus and Harry in the other single against the wall." Elektra arranged.  
"But you have to have your own bed!" Gus protested.  
"Look, Gus, for _three_ nights, you need to share a bed with Harry, otherwise you'll be sleeping on the floor, do you understand?" Elektra said, sternly. Gus simply nodded.  
"What about me and Johnny, where do _we_ sleep?" Carmen asked.  
"On the floor. We can gather some of the stuff from our room, plus the _spares_ from our room too, since the boys room has no spare stuff, and voila!" Elektra smiled.  
"Right, but Tracy will probably be on corridor duty by now. How do we get past her?" Tee asked.  
"Don't worry, I have a plan." Elektra said. She closed the circle. Luckily, Amy wondered into the bathroom at that moment when Elektra spoke.  
"We need to cause Amy to have a panic attack. Johnny, since you're all over her..."  
"What!"  
"Shut up, Johnny. Anyway Johnny'll take her outside with Tracy and Johnny and Amy will keep Tracy distracted until we've carried the stuff across. Carmen will text you when we're done, so put your phone on vibrate and then when it vibrates, come indoors." Elektra organised. Johnny frowned and shook his head.  
"Why not!" Elektra sighed.  
"That's not fair on Amy, she's new, we can't treat her like that." Johnny explained. Tee nodded in agreement, and to everybody's surprise, so did Liam.  
"Well, she _is_ new." Liam tried.  
"Just because you have a massive crush on her." Said Elektra, as Amy left the bathroom. Luckily, she had no idea what the group were discussing, as she at down on the double bed.  
"Well then, Tee, pretend you feel light-headed and ask if Tracy can sit outside with you." Elektra said.  
"Not Tee!" Johnny protested, causing Tee to roll her eyes in embarrassment.  
"Okay then, Harry. Do you want to go outside?" Elektra asked, in a sweet voice, Harry nodded, and nodded Jeff's head too.  
"Great! Why don't you find Tracy." Elektra said, signalling to the door. Harry found Tracy, who took Harry and Jeff outside for a run around. The girls ran across the corridor and grabbed the bedding for Carmen and Johnny. They picked up the two spare pillows from the big wardrobe alongside the duvet from the single bed. They left the double bed set up, in case anybody was too tired to sleep in with everybody else. Then they all darted across the corridor to the boys room.  
"Where's Elektra?" Liam asked.  
"She's at reception getting two duvets; one for a single bed, one for a double." Carmen explained.  
"What about the stuff from your room?" Frank asked.  
"Elektra said we should leave as much stuff in there as possible, so we can settle down in there, then transfer to your room." Tee explained. The boys nodded. Elektra was really thinking this through.  
"Right, I got the duvets." Elektra said. Johnny and Carmen set up their floor bed, so that the duvet for the double bed was on the bottom, acting as a mattress. They would cover themselves up with the single duvets and sleep on the two spare pillows. Elektra said that they would trick the adults into thinking they wanted to settle down at 8. Tracy would check on them to ensure they were all asleep at about half past and then go to bed herself. The girls would then transfer to the boys room. Since the double bed was set up, but the single was missing a duvet and pillow, Carmen would have to take her duvet and pillow from room to room. The group had to wake up at seven in the morning, so Elektra set an alarm for 6 so that they could transfer for their wake up call and be in the right place and sleep for a bit before having to wake up at 7. The boys would then transfer to their original positions and voila, nothing had happened. Over dinner, the residents told Mike that they wanted to go to bed at 8, since they were ' _jet lagged from the bus trip_ '. Mike fell for it and agreed. The girls returned to their room and laid down for a bit. They pretended to be asleep when Tracy checked on them, and once her footsteps were soundless, the girls snuck across the corridor to the boys room. Harry was already asleep. Carmen and Johnny got comfortable on the floor whole the others tucked into bed. Amy made sure nobody was looking when she snuck back across to the girls room and fell asleep in the double bed in there. Elektra began to tell a ghost story to the boys, in an attempt to scare them. But Carmen and Johnny weren't paying attention. They were too busy having a conversation of their own...

* * *

 **Okay! So there you have it. Chapter 1. Thanks for reading. Before anybody says anything, I want to point out that Amy is NOT based on Kitty from The Burnywood Takeover and Firestarter. When I was creating Amy, I then realised she's rather similar to Kitty, but trust me, they're not meant to be so similar! I just thought that a character like Amy would create some drama. And Amy _may_ come out of her shell during the holiday! This was going to be written as one, but then it got long, so I split it in half. Besides, the beginning of every series of TBR started with a double episode, so let's keep that tradition going! I think I got the characters and layout on point - Harry, Gus and Liam were a bit difficult, but oh well! Btw, my fave characters are Johnny (which is why he was the hero!), Gus, Harry and Tee! I ship Carmen and Johnny (Jarmen)! They were so cute dancing in Snake Bite! ㈴5㈴5! Sneak Peak for A Weekend Away (To The Top!): Part 2:**  
 _Are Carmen and Johnny getting close? Why was Amy's small suitcase so personal to her? Will the residents get caught sneaking to and from rooms? And how well will the residents (and Tracy) perform the activities? Is somebody's life at risk? Will Johnny have to be a hero again?_  
 **Find out next time (probably gave _too_ much away)!**


	3. Episode 2: A Weekend Away (To The Top!)

_But Carmen and Johnny weren't paying attention. They were too busy having a conversation of their own..._

* * *

Amy fished around in her suitcase for the pocket with the padlock on. She found it and entered in her password. She took out the contents of the pocket; her black, hardback diary and calligraphy pen. Amy sat on the double bed and began to write in her diary, documenting the days when events:

 _Dear Diary,  
Today, I arrived at Elm Tree House, a care home, since my foster placement didn't work out, they said I was too quiet and needed to come out of my shell a bit more. My old care home was already full, so I was originally placed into Burnywood, but that only lasted 24 hours, as the owner, Dennis Stockle, didn't like me and said I was too quiet for Burnywood. So I got moved to Elm Tree House. And I love it! I'm already friends with Johnny and Carmen, but there's a certain boy I want to get closer to. Rick Barber seems like the sort of person I want to be friends with, so hopefully I can get to know him better during tomorrow's activities. Oh, I forgot to mention that Elm Tree House are in a residential holiday in Hartlepool. Elm Tree itself is located in Newcastle Upon Tyne. Anyway, I'm a little bit nervous about the activities, however I'm sure they'll be great fun! I'll have to see what tomorrow brings!  
~ Amy X_

* * *

"When I first arrived at Elm Tree House, Lily and I became friends straight away. We fell at at first, but then we got very close. Which is why I was so upset when she was fostered. And nobody cared - even you!" Carmen explained, quite sadly.  
"Sorry." Johnny said.  
"But I still miss Lily. Now that she lives with her dad, I don't get to see her as much. I know she has respite care, but that isn't often enough." Carmen said.  
"I felt he same when Tee was fostered for like 2 days. I was nothing without her!" Johnny exclaimed.  
"To be honest, I don't think I'm very popular here." Carmen said.  
"Rubbish! _I'm_ the one nobody likes!" Johnny said. "I mean, Rick and Tyler have only been here 5 minutes and they're already friends with Liam and Frank." Johnny said, sadly.  
"Tee is my only friend. And you now." Carmen told Johnny, who smiled.  
"Really?" Johnny asked, happily. Carmen nodded.  
"You're my friend too. My best friend." Johnny said. Carmen smiled.  
"Best friends forever." She said. Then there was about a second of eye contact.  
"I'm quite tired, so I'm going to sleep. Night!" Carmen smiled.  
"Night." Johnny said, also about to go to sleep. The others noted that the pair were asleep, Tee giggling that she was awake later than her older brother.  
"It's only 9.30!" She smiled.  
"No it's not, it's 9.29!" Gus frowned, looking at his watch. "Now it's 9.30!" He said, laying down, and falling asleep.  
"Now that there's only 6 of us! Who's doing an all-nighter?" Elektra asked. Liam, Elektra, Frank and Tyler raised their hands.  
"Where did Amy go?" Rick asked.  
"She snuck into our room. Why aren't you going all night Tee and Rick?" Elektra questioned.  
"Don't want to be tired tomorrow. Good night!" Tee said, going to sleep herself.  
"Same here. I'll stay awake for a bit though." Rick said. He went to bed himself at 11pm. Tyler also fell asleep at this time, leaving just Elektra, Liam and Frank.  
"Well, what do we do?" Liam asked.  
"More ghost stories!" Elektra suggested. This didn't last long, and by 12am, all of the residents were fast asleep.

* * *

Elektra's alarm sounded at 6am as planned, and the girls made their way to their own room, the boys rearranging their sleeping positions. At 7am, the group were woken up again, but by Tracy, and breakfast was at 7.30. After breakfast, it was time to crack on with the first activity - the crate challenge. When they arrived at the activity, everybody was instructed to get into pairs:  
Carmen and Johnny  
Rick and Tyler  
Liam and Frank  
Harry and Tracy  
Tee and Amy  
Elektra and Gus  
The aim was to build a tower (well, 2) of crates and climb up as high as possible with a partner and attached to a harness. Carmen and Johnny went first with Rick and Tyler piling up crates for them. When they couldn't reach anymore, they threw the crates up to Johnny. They got about 5 metres off the ground, when Carmen thought she couldn't go any further, but she surprised herself, and got a couple of crates further, but then Carmen and Johnny fell off of the crates, and were lowered to the ground. They were both pleased with how far up they got, which was nearly the top, and hugged when on floor level again. Rick and Tyler did well; they nearly reached the highest point, but they slipped off the edge. Liam and Frank got as high up as possible, and were very pleased with themselves! Harry and Tracy did okay, they got about half way up, but Harry didn't like it, so they came down again. Tee and Amy did okay, they nearly got to the top. Amy had fun participating in the activity with Tee, although she still wanted to get to know Rick! Electra and Gus did okay. At one point, Gus wanted to go back down, but Elektra made him go as far as they could, which eventually ended in them reaching the top.

* * *

The next activity was the zip wire. Everybody had two goes each, and everybody did it. Harry had to go with Tracy, because he was too small to do it the zip wire, it was lunch, then Jacob's ladder, which required teams of three, which Mike had pre-chosen:  
Amy, Rick and Liam  
Elektra, Harry and Tracy  
Gus, Tee and Frank  
Carmen, Johnny and Tyler  
Carmen and Johnny were happy to be on the same team! All of the teams reached the top of the ladder, which was difficult to climb as the rungs were rather far apart. Amy was pleased to have been on the same team as Rick, who alongside Liam, helped her up the rungs. Liam was trying to impress Amy during the activity! After Jacob's ladder, it was archery. Everybody was rather bad at it, but it was fun to do! Then it was dinner. The meal was Spaghetti Bolognese. Amy was sitting next to Johnny.  
"Thank you for yesterday." She said. All eyes turned towards her, and the staff heard Amy from their separate table. Everybody was stunned. Amy had just spoken for the first time in 5 years. She had come out of her shell! Johnny thought about the day before, and how he'd saved Amy.  
"No problem." He smiled.  
"I realise now that everybody here is _really_ nice, and I don't need to be so quiet and closed up." Amy said, then she had her first conversation with Rick. They were now friends. Then it was another evening of sneaking around, and once again, everybody managed not to get caught.

* * *

The morning, Sunday, brought new activities. The first was 'wonder wall'. Basically, you have to climb a wall with different sections; ropes, tyres, rungs etc. It was rather easy and everybody reached the top! After that it was abseiling. Everybody was rather confident - even Harry, who did it with Tracy. Amy was nervous at first, but Rick cheering her on made her want to go for it. Carmen, too, was nervous, but Johnny, her new best friend, smiling and shouting her name made her go for it. After that it was lunchtime, and then it was the trapeze. Everybody did this, but like before, Carmen and Amy were the most nervous, but the cheering of their friends made them want to do it. After the trapeze, it was raft building, so that everyone had time to get ready for dinner. There were two teams:  
Amy, Rick, Carmen, Johnny, Tee and Liam  
Elektra, Gus, Harry, Tracy, Frank and Tyler  
Gus, of course, made sure that everything was perfect, frustrating his team, but the other team got on with it, and were on the water first. They're team had won! Elektra wasn't pleased about this. The rafts did eventually collapse, causing everybody to fall in the water. Everyone was swimming to shore when Elektra's hand accidentally caught Carmen's life jacket, causing it to come off. Carmen tried to reach the bottom, but couldn't. And she couldn't swim, either. Carmen began to struggle, and Johnny noticed this, jumping in and scooping her up. Once again, he'd saved a life.  
"Carmen are you okay!" Tracy asked desperately, as Johnny put her down. Carmen simply nodded, giving Johnny a big hug.  
"Elektra why did you do that!" Carmen asked breathlessly.  
"I didn't mean to!" Elektra said. She was telling the truth, but no one was believing her.  
"I accidentally caught the life jacket!" She protested. Over dinner, Elektra had to sit on the adult's table.  
"I swear I didn't do it on purpose." Elektra said, honestly. She had that look in her eye that meant she was telling the truth. Mike picked up on this, and put things straight with the other kids. Elektra was forgiven.

* * *

That night, the girls went to the boys room again, but they had a nasty shock in the morning, when sneaking across to their own room.  
"Going somewhere?" Tracy asked. Having suspected something was happening from the footsteps she'd heard in the adults room at 6am on both mornings, Tracy decided to investigate.  
"Tracy, hi! We were just helping the boys get Harry back to sleep." Carmen lied.  
"Every morning at 6am?" Tracy asked. The girls knew that their cover was blown. Tracy entered the boys room, to find the room set up to sleep 10 people, since Amy was still sleeping in the girls' room.  
"You're all grounded as soon as we get back." Tracy said.  
"Please Tracy, we were just trying to have a bit of holiday fun, to bond as a group. We were just having a laugh." Tee said, in her best sad voice. Tracy sighed.  
"Okay, fine. I'll tell Mike it was the cleaners." She smiled. She was just pleased to see the kids so happy and smiley. Mike believed what Tracy had said, and the day began! After a yummy last day breakfast, the group had rock climbing first. Everybody got at least half way. Elektra, Liam and Rick reached the top. They were pleased with themselves. Amy praised Rick and hugged him when shed finished. And that's when Amy realised - she had a crush on Rick Barber. The last activity of the holiday was the leap of faith. Since it was the last activity, everybody was eager and went straight for it. Then it was time to pack up, have lunch and go home. And boy, it was good to be back!

* * *

 **Well that was rather long! Thanks for reading! I have a few plans for future episodes and the most exciting part is that they should be coming soon! Sneake peak for next time - Crushes, Dates and Dancing:**

 _Amy and Rick become closer, as Carmen begins to realise she has a crush on ? And Johnny realises his crush on ?. Sapphire is visiting for the day and helps Carmen and Johnny. It is one year since Gina danced at her dance night, so the residents decide to host their own annual dance party, to celebrate._

 **So, hope that leaves a little bit of suspicion! I'll leave you thinking about that! See you in a few days! ㈳5**


	4. Episode 3: Crushes, Dates and Dancing

Everyone was sat around the table eating their breakfast having arrived home from their residential holiday the day before. It was good to be back, but everybody had agreed that the holiday was amazing! Carmen couldn't stop talking about her nearly drowning, and Johnny had saved her life.  
"I was actually _so_ scared I was going to _drown_!" She explained to Sapphire, who was visiting for the day.  
"Well, at least Johnny was there to save you." Sapphire said, giving Johnny, who was sitting next to her, a little nudge. Johnny smiled at Carmen, who was opposite him. Rick and Amy were at the other end of the table having a conversation of their own about how Amy was glad she could talk to him. After breakfast, Rick suggested that he and Amy play a game of pool.  
"I've never played before." Amy said, sounding embarrassed.  
"Don't worry, I'll show you." Rick exclaimed, setting up the balls. Once everything was set up, the game was ready to begin.  
"Ladies first." Rick said. Liam, who was also in the living room, rolled his eyes. Rick and Amy being such good friends was causing Liam to become jealous.  
"But I don't know what I'm doing." Amy giggled.  
"Oh, yeah, I'll help you." Rick said. He got Amy into the correct position, and helped her with her first go.  
"Oooooh!" Liam sung, leaving the living room. Rick and Amy both gave Liam a look, and continued with game. No surprise, (since Amy hadn't played before), Rick won. After that, the pair decided to hang out in the garden.

* * *

The other residents were also in the garden at the time, sat around the wooden bench.  
"What are you talking about?" Rick asked.  
"Well, a year ago, when you weren't here, Gina summoned up the courage to go to this dance night. She was meant to dance, but in the end her husband lied about having a hurt knee, so she never danced." Carmen began to explain.  
"And it took a lot of courage for 'er to go, since we all took the mick out of 'er." Liam continued.  
"And since she didn't end up dancing, we arranged a special dance _here_ at the Dumping Ground, so she got to dance after all. We were planning to do that again, and make it an annual thing." Tee finished off. Rick and Amy nodded.  
"Right, well we should arrange who's partnered with who. Mike and Gina, obviously." Said Johnny.  
"Tee and Tyler, their similar in height." Rick suggested. Everyone nodded.  
"Elektra and Frank, Carmen and Johnny, Me and Amy, Tracy and Gus, Liam and Sapphire." Rick arranged.  
"No, I only dance with Sapphire!" Gus protested. Sapphire had been Gus' partner last year, and Gus was insisting on having the same partner.  
"Alright, Tracy and Liam and Sapphire and Gus." Rick said.  
"What about me?" Harry asked.  
"You can dance with Jeff, like you did before." Sapphire smiled at Harry, who cheered. Then Tee went to ask Tracy if she would take part in the dance, and asked her to keep it secret from Gina and Mike. Tracy told Tee that what the residents were doing was really thoughtful, and of course she'd keep it a secret. Tee told Tracy that the dress code was formal, and asked her to find the music player. Tracy gave Tee the music player from the office, and Tee hid it in her room. Then, Tracy found the residents in the garden, and explained how Tee was hiding the music player, and she was really proud of the kids for being so creative and thoughtful.

* * *

Tracy made lunch, and then Carmen insisted on giving Tee, Amy, Sapphire and Tracy a make over. Elektra had laughed in her face and said no, because she was awful at make overs, hence the reason she always looked so ugly. Carmen looked offended, but Johnny wasn't taking any nonsense!  
"Oi, Elektra, who d'you think you're calling ugly? Carmen is probably the opposite of what you define ugly - she's beautiful, quite the opposite to _you_!" He yelled, but instantly regretted it. He didn't regret calling Elektra ugly - he regretted calling Carmen beautiful. Carmen was smiling in his direction now, which was causing him to blush.  
"Just cos' you _love_ Carmen doesn't mean you can offend _me_!" Elektra said. The mention of him liking Carmen was causing Johnny to blush even more. Carmen looked awkward, and quickly left the room.  
"But it's okay for you to offend her! Hypocrite!" Johnny said. Elektra rolled her eyes and walked out. Johnny was about to turn around and ask Carmen if she was okay, but he noticed that Carmen was gone. Suddenly, he felt a hand tugging his shirt, causing him to move backwards until he was in the hallway. Johnny turned around to see who the mystery person was - it was Sapphire.  
"Spill the beans Taylor!" She said.  
"What!" Johnny asked, confused.  
"You like Carmen." Sapphire said accusingly, causing Johnny to blush again.  
"What, no!" He cried defensively.  
" _There's_ the proof! I'm 16 years old, Johnny, and I've been crushing on people myself - I know the tells. You blush bright red when anyone mentions you possibly liking her, you saved her life, and you called her beautiful." Sapphire said. Johnny opened his mouth to protest, but found himself unable to when Sapphire folded her arms, telling Johnny he wasn't fooling her.  
"Alright, fine, Saff, I like Carmen." Johnny said, blushing again.  
"But, isn't she like, a year younger than you?" Sapphire asked.  
"Yeah, but it isn't about that. She has a great personality, and out of everyone here, she knows me better than anyone, but not Tee, but she doesn't count, and also, she's the only one here who likes me, again, excluding Tee." Johnny explained.  
"You know what, Johnny, I think you should tell her." Sapphire said, smiling slightly.  
"Heavens, no!" He said. "What if she doesn't like me back?"  
"Then there are plenty other fish in the sea." Sapphire said, standing up. "You coming?" She asked Johnny, who also stood up. Johnny wondered into the living room, where he found Rick and Amy playing pool and Carmen watching, looking rather upset.  
"You alright?" He asked. "Don't listen to Elektra." Johnny put a supporting hand on Carmen's shoulder. Carmen looked right into his eyes.  
"I don't care what Elektra has to say - she's... _Elektra_." Carmen said. Johnny nodded.  
"As long as you're alright." He said, smiling softly. Carmen returned the smile, then heard a small cheer from the pool table.  
"I can't believe I actually won!" Amy shrieked in disbelief, giving Rick a quick hug, before leaving with Carmen, who looked even more upset, to have her makeover. Johnny and Rick were left in the living room.  
"Can you keep a secret, Johnny?" Rick asked.  
"Yeah, I can." Johnny replied.  
"Well, I think I might ask Amy on a date." Rick said, nervously. Johnny nodded.  
"Definitely, you have to be brave." He said, then realised how much of a hypocrite he was being. Johnny had just told Rick to be brave and ask Amy out, when he was too chicken to ask Carmen himself.

* * *

Carmen had just finished giving Amy her make over, and Sapphire was up next. She sat on Carmen's bed, then noticed that the younger girl looked upset.  
"What's up?" She asked.  
"Nothing." Carmen said, but Sapphire was too smart to be fooling for it.  
"Spill." She demanded. Carmen sighed.  
"Well, Rick and Amy are becoming really good friends, and, I know Rick's like two years older than me, but I think I like him." Carmen said. Sapphire winced - she was kinda glad Johnny was a wimp!  
"Well, I was being nosey and I overheard Rick telling Johnny that he's asking Amy on a date." Sapphire said. Carmen's eyes filled with tears.  
"Sorry. But there are plenty of other boys who are interested in you! Like Johnny..." Sapphire trailed off.  
"What! I could never go out with Johnny, Tee would _kill_ me!" Carmen exclaimed.  
"But, what if you really liked him?" Sapphire asked.  
"Well, that would be a bit different, but I don't like Johnny in that way, and I doubt I ever will." Carmen said. Then she got on with Sapphire's make-up.

* * *

A couple of hours later, everything was set up for the dance. Everyone was standing with their partners in the living room, apart from Tracy, who was making her way into the office.  
"Mike, Gina, I need your help in the living room." Tracy said, then she ran back to the living room and stood with Liam, her dance partner.  
"What's this?" Gina asked, entering the living room.  
"Well, it's been one year since you went to the dance night, and we decided the celebrate and make it annual." Tee said.  
"It was all the kids idea, and they got me in on it." Tracy said.  
"Well, if you want to be specific, it was Carmen who suggested it." Johnny said. Carmen smiled. Sapphire raised an eyebrow at Johnny, smiling herself. Tracy started the music and everyone waltzed around the living room. The dance was soon over, and Johnny looked directly into Carmen's brown eyes and smiled. Carmen returned the smiled, looking into Johnny's brown eyes.

* * *

Later on, Amy was taking her make-up off in her room. Carmen was sitting on her bed reading a magazine, when Rick knocked on the door.  
"Amy, can...err...ask you something?" Rick said, nervously. Amy nodded. Carmen closed her magazine and listened in.  
"Well, I was just wondering...would you go on a date with me? Just to see how it goes, and if it doesn't work out, then we can be friends." Rick asked. Amy smiled, whereas Carmen's eyes filled with tears.  
"Pleas say no, please say no, please say no." Carmen though to herself, crossing her fingers.  
"Of course." Amy said, hugging Rick. In order to hide the fact that she was nearly crying, Carmen ran out of the room.  
"What's up with her?" Amy asked.  
"She's probably just upset because she's single." Rick said.

* * *

Carmen was crying in the bathroom. She had her back against the locked door. She did wonder if the date would actually go well, but she was still upset that Rick hadn't chosen her.

* * *

 **So, I've learned that it takes me about a week to update this, depending on how much free time I have! Lately, I've updated my profile and completed a questionnaire thing about TBR and TDG. You probably noticed that I ship Jarmen! Also, I have written a Jarmen one shot, and I have had ideas for more, so if you want me to publish/write those, then you need to let me know! I've also had an idea for another multi-chapter fanfic, so let me know if you want me to post that. It will mean that I will have a full schedule, so this won't get updated as quickly, but then if I post the other story, that will also be updated rather slowly. Sneak peak for next time 'Bad Day':**

 _One particular resident at the dumping ground is having a very bad day! Their crush just starting going out with her friend, her dad has shown up, and a kind deed that one of her friends does for her turns into a disaster when one of her memories is ripped!_

 **I'll be back in about a week!**


	5. Bad Day

Carmen sat on the stairs with her head against the banister. It was an hour past her bedtime, and she was really tired, but still, she couldn't take her eyes off the front door. Carmen sighed hopefully as the front door opened.

"Thanks Rick, that was the best night ever!" Amy whispered. The pair had just been out on their first date, and they'd made it back by their curfew, which was eleven.

"No problem." Rick said, then he kissed Amy. There and then Carmen's heart melted, as tears rolled out of her eyes. Rick and Amy smiled at each other, then went upstairs, not even noticing Carmen along the way. Carmen continued to cry, when suddenly, someone sat next to her on the stairs.

"Johnny? What are you doing awake?" Carmen asked.

"Well, Rick and Amy woke me up walking past my room, and I was about to grab a drink. What are _you_ doing up?"

"I never really went to bed." Carmen answered. Luckily, it was too dark for Johnny to notice Carmen was crying. But Carmen quickly ran to her room, to ensure that Johnny didn't notice her tears. Johnny shrugged at the sudden movement, knowing something was wrong, but it was probably just because Carmen was tired.

* * *

The next day everybody was sitting at the breakfast table when Rick and Amy entered holding hands. Everybody cheered, except Carmen, who looked tearful, then suddenly left. Johnny f owned at his sister Tee in confusion.

"What's up with her?" Tee whispered.

"I don't know exactly, but last night she was sitting on the stairs after Rick and Amy got home, and she looked upset." Johnny explained.

"D'you think she's jealous?" Tee asked.

"Maybe, let's go and see." Johnny said, leading the way out of the kitchen with Tee close behind him. They knocked on the door to Carmen's bedroom, and Carmen told them to come in.

"What's up?" Tee asked, sitting next to Carmen on the bed. Johnny sat next to Carmen on the other side.

"Nothing." Carmen said, clearly lying from the fact that her voice was shaking from where she'd been crying.

"Okay, now tell us the truth." Johnny smiled. Carmen sighed.

"Well, it may sound ridiculous and crazy, but I had a crush on Tick up until he started going out with Amy." Carmen said. Tee and Johnny shared a glance. While Tee's expression looked apologetic (towards Carrmen), Johnny looked upset and slightly shocked.

"Don't worry about it, Carms. There are plenty other boys! And you're 12, so you don't need to start worrying about love _just_ yet." Tee said, reassuringly.

"And besides, Rick's an idiot choosing Amy over you!" Johnny said, but instantly regretted it. Tee was smart, and would soon start catching on to Johnny's little secret, if he kept giving away hints! Tee frowned in his direction.

"We'll tidy your room today, Carm. I know that's something Mike wants you do to do." Tee offered. Johnny nodded, and so did Carmen.

"Thanks guys." She said, hugging Tee and Johnny before leaving her room and heading downstairs. As she did, all eyes were on her in shock.

"What?" She asked confused.

"There's someone for you in the office." Frank said. Carmen frowned.

"It's your daddy." Harry said.

" **WHAT!** " Carmen screamed. "I'm not seeing _him_. How did he even find me?" Carmen asked herself. Gus was taking notes. Carmen marched up to him, threw the notebook on the floor and stamped. Gus looked distressed as she did.

"No Carmen what are you doing!" He yelled.

"Well, to be fair mate it wasn't the most appropriate time to be wrtin' everythin' down." Liam said, flashing a sympathetic look at Carmen.

"Don't be so upset, Mike said you don't have to see him if you don't want to." Tyler told Carmen.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to see him. It's just that it's pretty much his fault I'm in care." Carmen said sadly.

"How?" Gus asked, pen in hand.

"You know that's personal, Gus, and I don't want you writing my life down." Carmen said. Liam held out his hand for Gus to put his notebook and pen in. Reluctantly, he gave the book and pen to Liam.

"Well, he left my mum, and because she was struggling, she couldn't look after me. So she got a new boyfriend, and now their living in Spain." Carmen explained.

"Well, maybe your dad has some answers about why he left your mum. You should see him, I mean, Mike'll be there too, and you can leave whenever you want." Elektra said. Carmen nodded and entered the office.

"Carm!" Her dad, George, said.

"Hi." Carmen said nervously. "Why are you here? How did you find me?" Carmen asked.

"I changed my number and got hold of your mum. She didn't want me to know you were here, but I told her I had good intentions and that I just wanted to see you, so she told me." George explained. Carmen nodded slowly.

"Listen, I know it's been a long time, and I know what I did to your mum was wrong, but here's my proposal; I've got a new girlfriend now, and how about you come and live with us." George said. Carmen raised her eyebrows.

"What!" She cried.

"It might seem rushed, but surely you want to get out of here." George said.

"yeah, I do, but I want to get fostered by someone who _actually_ cares about me." Carmen said.

"I care about you." George argued. Carmen let out the faintest laugh.

"No you don't. If you _really_ cared about me, you wouldn't have walked out on me and mum, and you would've found me stringer away. Not three years later." Carmen said.

"Please, Carmen, you have to give me a chance." George said.

"No I don't. Mum showed up here a while ago, and she claimed she wanted to take me back. I was meant to have a trial in Spain with her because her boyfriend was out of the picture, but then he phoned, and they got back together. All she cared about was her love life, and not me. You're the same, apart from you don't are about your love life more. You just care about yourself." Carmen yelled.

"I would never treat you that way, Carm, please."

"Youve already treated me like that. By walking out, and deciding to show up three years later. Well you were three years too late." Carmen shouted, close to tears.

"Carm, seriously, I've changed."

"No you haven't. You're still ignorant, you're still selfish and you still don't care!" Carmen yelled, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't talk like this! I only walked away because I knew I _had_ to."

"No, you only walked away because you _wanted_ to. Give me one good reason why you felt the need to walk away!"

"Carmen, please!" George yelled.

"See, you don't have a good reason." Carmen said.

"Carmen I..."

"Why are you even here? Probably because you find pleasure in upsetting me and giving me false hope. I thought I had a family, but you only tricked me into believing that." Carmen said. Then Mike stepped in.

"Mr Howle, I'll show you to the door." Mike said, leading the man out.

"You could've been happy, Carm. But instead you're stuck living here with these rats." George said. Mike was about to say something, but Carmen beat him to it.

"These 'rats' are my best friends. And I love them more than I ever loved you." Carmen said, side hugging Liam, who she was standing next to. Everyone else smiled and Frank put a hand on Carmen's shoulder.

"Well said." Tyler exclaimed. Carmen half smiled, happy to stay where she was, with people who cared about, but upset that she'd had to shout and yell at her dad. She still felt upset, so sat on the sofa, close to tears.

"Don't be upset, Carmen, you did the right thing." Liam said, hugging Carmen.

"Yeah, and if he ever shows his face here again I'll kick him where it hurts!" Elektra said, causing Carmen to smile.

* * *

"I wonder what all that shouting was about." Johnny said, whilst putting Carmen's books in alphabetical order.

"Yeah, it sounded pretty feisty." Tee said.

"It sounded like Carmen." Said Johnny. Tee nodded.

"This certificate thingy won't come off the wall." Tee moaned.

"Why are you taking it off the wall anyway?" Johnny asked.

"Because I bet it's filthy underneath." Tee said, then suddenly, there was a load rip. Tee looked guilty whilst Johnny looked alarmed.

"Please tell me that that was my trousers." Johnny said, biting his lip. Tee shook her head, and held up the certificate, which was ripped into two pieces right down the middle.

"Wait. Please tell me that was one of those awards from last year." Johnny said.

"I don't know." Said Tee, still ashamed and guilty.

"Please tell me it wasn't the certificate her mum gave her before she got put in care. If it was that, it would say _world's best daughter award_ on the front." Johnny said, sounding hopeful. Tee looked down at the certificate, then looked up biting her lip and looking even more ashamed and guilty.

"Sorry." She said.

"Tee!" Johnny yelled. Tee looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"You're telling her." Jonny said bluntly. Tee shook her head.

"It's your fault, not mine." Johnny argued.

"Fine, I'll tell her, but you're coming with me." Tee said. Johnny nodded, and led the way out of Carmen's bedroom. They found her in the living room, alongside everyone else.

"We heard shouting a moment ago, is everything okay?" Johnny asked everyone. Tee gave him a look, and Johnny looked back, his gave telling her to go along with it.

"Carmen's dad was here, and he got _told_." Tyler said. Johnny then realised that trying to soften the blow about her certificate was useless.

"Oh, well done Carmen. You don't need a certificate to tell you how amazing you are." Tee said. Johnny face-palmed

"Aw, thanks Tee!" Carmen said, hugging her friend.

"Seriously though, you have _a lot_ of certificates in your bedroom, but you know your amazing, if if one was taken away." Tee said. Carmen frowned.

"What did you do?" Carmen asked Tee and Johnny. Johnny nudged Tee, who held up the certificate. Carmen took the certificate remains and her mouth fell open.

"It was my fault, not Johnny." Tee said. Johnny nodded.

"Tee you idiot. After what I yelled at my dad, yes, I don't deserve this, but it's from my my mum, and it's what she gave me before I came into care. That's the one certificate I need right now to keep me happy and you've gone and ripped it up! Ugh I wish I went to Burnywood!" Carmen yelled, running out. Tee burst into tears.

"Relax, Tee, it was an accident." Tyler said.

"Yeah, you were trying to do a good thing." Frank said.

"Thanks guys, but if you really care about Carmen, can you help me make her a certificate saying how much she means to us all?" Tee asked. Everyone agreed to help with the certificate, and by the end of the day, it was complete. Carmen answered the knock at her door, and she was confused when everyone was standing there. Tee was at the front, holding the certificate that Carmen's mum had given her. She'd stuck it back together. Carmen took it.

"Thanks." She said.

"I know it's not the same, but I thought you'd appreciate it." Tee said. Carmen nodded. Then Johnny gave Tee the other certificate, and Tee handed it to Carmen.

"It was my idea, but we all made you a certificate, just to say how much you mean to us all." Tee explain. Carmen read the brightly coloured and glittery certificate. It said:

 _This is to certify that Carmen Howle really belongs in The Dimping Groumd, and she's always wanted around by all of us, to lighten up the day with her pink sparkles! WE LOVE YOU CARMEN!_

Everybody had signed the certificate at the bottom.

"Guys I don't know what to say! Thank you!" Carmen said, holding out her arms for a group hug, when Rick and Amy appeared. They'd been in Rick's bedroom all day talking, completely oblivious to the day's events. Tee handed them a pen to sign the certificate, then a proper group hug, with everyone, ended the day.

* * *

 **So that's número 4, the penultimate episode! Thanks for reading! You've probably noticed my new story Lottery has started, so that'll be updated soon! Also, I've posted a one-shot for Jarmen, so please check that out since it only has 22 reads and I'm pretty sure one of them was me ㈶3. See you next time for the last episode in the series. The reason why this has to end is so I can focus on Lottery, and Jarmen one-shots. The next episode is courtesy of daydreamergirl10, as the new character in this is their original character, who they sent to me. Sneak peak for _The War Of The DG_ :**

 _There's a new resident at Elm Tree House, and Harry takes a shine to her, making Sapphire, who's visiting, rather jealous. But when people start picking sides, it gets out of hand. Let The War Of The DG Begin!_

 **See you next week!**


	6. War Of The DG

After a rather bad day, everyone was up the next morning ready for a fresh start. Carmen had completely forgiven Tee and was totally over Rick. And she'd forgotten about her dad, too. Mike then informed the residents of some rather important information;  
"Today, we have a new resident joining us. Her name is Savannah-Grace Garcia but she prefers Savannah rather than Savannah-Grace. She's a really good ballet dancer, too." He explained. Everyone looked rather interested.  
"And she'll be sharing her room with Tee." Mike continued, then the doorbell rang.  
"That'll be her now." Gina said, so all the kids followed Mike, Gina and Tracy to the door. Mike opened the door and revealed a middle sized girl with chocolate brown wavy hair and big brown eyes. She wore a pair of black leggings with a pastel pink plain top. She put her bags down next to the door.  
"Everyone, this is Savannah." Mike said.  
"Hi." Savannah smiled.  
"Hi!" Everyone smiled back, then lead Savannah into the living room, where Harry's toys were laid across the floor. Savannah tripped on one of the toy cars.  
"Sorry, we didn't know you were coming, so never really tidied up. I'm Tee, by the way, you're room mate."  
"Nice to meet you." Savannah said. Everyone was looking at Savannah, expecting her to be angry about the toy, but Savannah just looked confused.  
"Why are you all staring at me?" She giggled.  
"Well, usually if someone steps on Harry's toys, they get really cross." Carmen explained.  
"Oh, well, I'm not like that. In fact, I'll play with you, if you want Harry." Savannah said.  
"Yes please!" Harry piped up. Everyone was shocked at how nice Savannah was being. Usually when someone new arrived at the DG, they sat in their room sulking until someone bothered to talk to them.  
"So, how come you're here?" Johnny asked, breaking the lingering silence. The only noises in room had been Harry and Savannah's car noises and the sound of cues hitting pool balls, in a game between Carmen and Johnny.  
"Johnny, you know you can't ask that!" Carmen said. Johnny looked at her guiltily.  
"You're right, sorry." Johnny said.  
"It's fine, I don't mind telling you! My mum's mentally ill and she's not fit to look after me. Hopefully she'll be treated soon and I can go home." Savannah explained.  
"Please don't go home!" Harry cried, hugging Savannah.  
"I'm not going yet." Savannah said, hugging Harry back.  
"I already lost Sapphire." Harry said.  
"Who's Sapphire?" Savannah asked.  
"Me, I'm Sapphire." Sapphire said, having just arrived at Elm Tree House. She was meant to arrive 15 minutes ago, but had been running late.  
"Oh, hi Sapphire." Savannah smiled.  
"Who are you?" Sapphire asked.  
"Savannah-Grace Garcia, most people call me Savannah." Savannah said.  
"Oh. D'you want to play a game, Harry?" Sapphire asked. Harry shook his head.  
"I'm playing with Savannah." Harry said, pronouncing the name slightly wrong.  
"But you're one of the reasons I visit so often. If you're going to make new friends I won't come." Sapphire said.  
"I'm best friends with Savannah now." Harry announced, causing Sapphire to feel jealous.  
"Give him back." Sapphire told Savannah.  
"What?" Savannah asked.  
"You heard, give him back, he was my friend first." Sapphire said.  
"Well, he's my friend too now, and I'm sure we can all play together." Savannah said, rather unable to believe she was arguing about who got to play cars with a six-year-old boy.  
"No we can't! You can't just march in here and steal everyone's friends!" Sapphire argued, starting to get more and more angry.  
"I'm not stealing, you don't even live here, Sapphire. Harry likes you too, but I'm helping him get used to you not being around." Savannah explained.  
"Please, you didn't even know me 'til like 5 minutes ago." Sapphire said.  
"True, but I can be Harry's friend when you're not here." Savannah said.  
"But that means I'll be his friend when I am here, so hand him over." Sapphire demanded.  
"Hold on, he's not a toy! I can't just give him to you! If he wants to play with me, then he can, and if he wants you, it's his choice." Savannah exclaimed. The residents listened in, rather excited to see how the new girl fought her battles - so far, she seemed like the type who would win by a long shot!  
"I want to play with Savannah." Harry said, taking Savannah's hand. Savannah smiled softly at Harry.  
"Should we let Sapphire join in, she came to see you?" Savannah asked Harry, who shook his head.  
"Fine then, I'll just go!" Sapphire said, heading towards the living room door. But a hand on her shoulder surgery oped her. The hand belonged to Liam.  
"Relax, Saff! I'm on your side. We can get Harry back." Liam said, determined.  
"Hah! Two against one! Hand him over." Sapphire demanded.  
"Err, hold on, Harry's on my side." Savannah said, crossing her arms. Wanting to copy the older girl, Harry also crossed his arms and nodded his head. He made Jeff nod, too.  
"I believe that's three against two!" Savannah said. Liam shook his head.  
"Toys don't count!" He said.  
"Toys may not count, but I'm on Savannah's side." Rick said, and Amy nodded, as they went to Savannah's side of the room.  
"Well, that's now 4 against two!" Savannah announced.  
"Not so fast! I'm on Saff's side - you can't just take Harry away from her!" Frank said, and Elektra nodded, joining Sapphire's side of the room.  
"Well, it's all tied up!" Sapphire said smugly.  
"No it's not, I'm on Savannah's side, she can be friends with whoever she wants, and it's Harry's choice who he plays with." Carmen said, joining Savannah, with Johnny close behind in agreement.  
"Six against four!" Savannah smiled.  
"No, five against six, I'm with Saff." Tyler announced, joining Sapphire.  
"Well, I'm with Savannah." Tee said, joining Savannah on her side of the room. Gus was writing everything down, but when he looked up, everyone was staring at him.  
"What? Have I done something out of place?" Gus asked.  
"Which team?" Sapphire asked.  
"I'm not picking." Gus said.  
"Please, Gus, our team is two players smaller than theirs!" Sapphire asked.  
"Well, it should be as even as possible for it to be fair." Gus said, joining Sapphire.  
"We're in these teams, but how do we decide a winner?" Gus asked.  
"Well, our team wins, since there's more of us!" Savannah said. Her team began to cheer, but Sapphire protested.  
"No! We need to have a competition - to see who's worthy of Harry's friendship." She exclaimed.  
"Okay, so Harry won't participate, making the teams equal. What should the challenge be?" Savannah said.  
"It should be something like scaring the other team until they give up, or pranking them? Basically the aim is to make the other team want to give up, but no violence." Sapphire said. Gus took notes.  
"So, the rules are no violence, no bringing up bad memories, no unkind words." Gus said.  
"But where should each team plan?" Savannah asked.  
"Savannah's team in Savannah and Tee's bedroom and Sapphire's team in Elektra's bedroom. These will be your bases." Gus explained. The teams headed to their individual bases.  
"One of the team needs to go to Tyler's bedroom, now!" Johnny said, and himself and Carmen went to Tyler and Rick's bedroom, knowing there would be lots of pranking equipment, and a scary toy called Eleanor. Carmen sat against the door to block it while Johnny searched for everything he could find. Once he'd picked up all of the good stuff, he returned with Carmen to their base in Savannah's bedroom.  
"Good thinking with the water balloons!" Savannah smiled.  
"We should do those first, and while their plotting our revenge, we should make up some flour bombs or something." Carmen suggested. Everyone agreed.  
"And after that, we should offer to help Gina make those cupcakes and put loads of bugs in them." Johnny suggested. Everyone liked that idea, too! So the group got going with their first few pranks.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the second base, Sapphire's group in Elektra's bedroom, a discussion about their plans was happening.  
"Tyler, you should get your prank stuff from your room." Sapphire suggested. So Tyler went to his room, and realised his stuff was already gone. He came back looking disappointed.  
"Where is it?" Sapphire asked.  
"It wasn't there." Tyler answered.  
"The other team beat us to it." Elektra sighed.  
"Great, now what!" Liam questioned.  
"I have a brilliant idea, but we need to start in the kitchen. Basically, we cook up whatever we can find, and dunk it on their heads." Elektra explained, smiling evilly. The others agreed, and went downstairs checking the coast was clear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Savannah was hiding, and when she saw the opposition, she gave her signal, and the others hid, water balloons in hand. As Sapphire's team entered the kitchen, they were soaked by the water balloons. Their whole team had to change before they could continue! So Savannah's team got working on the flour bombs, and when Sapphire's team appeared, in clean clothes, the flour bombs were launched at them. Harry watched, as Gus took note of what was happening while flipping about the flour. Sapphire's team had to clean up a bit, so Savannah's team took Gina's cupcakes out of the oven, and since they were still in liquid form, they put some lovely tasting bugs in there! They quickly placed the cakes back in the oven before hiding, ready to find out what Sapphire's team were up to.  
"Right, what's in the fridge?" They heard Sapphire ask.  
"Eggs, milk, butter, cheese." Liam said. A shop was definitely due!  
"Right, and the cupboards?" Sapphire questioned.  
"Flour, sugar, syrup, honey." Frank was going to continue, but Sapphire stopped him.  
"Brilliant!" She said, placing the ingredients into a saucepan. After about ten minutes of cooking, a brown substance formed.  
"Right, we should place this on the door of their base." Sapphire suggested, once the mixture was cooled down.  
"Great." Liam said, as he emptied the contents of the saucepan into a mixing bowl. The team quietly made their way up to their opposition's base - Savannah and Tee's bedroom. They carefully placed the bowl onto the door, and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Gina's cakes were just about ready, so Savannah's group took them out of the oven and placed them neatly on a plate. Then they quickly and quietly made their way back to their base. Knowing the liquid was placed on the door, Savannah grabbed a chair from Carmen's room and took the liquid down. Then, once they heard the opposition pass, they placed the bowl above their base - Elektra's bedroom.  
"Great! Let's watch them eat the cakes." Carmen suggested, so the team hid and watched their opposition eat the cupcakes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sapphire's team made their way down to the kitchen. Seeing Gina's cupcakes, they count refuse! Only when they bit into them, they were a little bit...squishy. And there was a bit of pink on the inside.  
"Guys!" Liam said in alarm, holding up a worm that he'd pulled out of his cake. The whole team spat out the cakes, and ran back to their base, only to be coated in a browny coloured substance - a substance which they'd made.  
"Alright. So they're good. But we don't have to loose." Elektra said, trying to think positively.  
"Just face it, they've already won, we may as well give up now. It's been a good...bad run." Tyler said. The whole team shook their heads.  
"No. No way am I loosing to that girl." Sapphire said. "We just need to come back bigger and better."

* * *

"Right, well so far we're winning." Savannah smiled. Everyone smiled back.  
"I say now, we put Eleanor into use, by scaring them." Carmen suggested. "It worked for Johnny!"  
"Hey!" Johnny laughed.  
"Well, anyway, good idea. We should make it as if Harry wanted to play with Sapphire, so left a trail of cars and a note that says he wants Sapphire. Sapphire will follow and end up in the basement, where we suddenly flick the lights on and scare her by saying 'boo' and waving the puppet in her face." Savannah suggested. The team agreed, so they got set up for their next prank.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sapphire's base, there was a knock at the door. Sapphire answered it, to find a trail of cars and a note saying:  
To Sapphire, I'm sorry that I was mean to you. I don't want Savannah any more.  
Sapphire smiled, and followed the toy cars to the basement. At first she was confused, but suddenly, the light flicked on, and she had a creepy puppet in her face. Annoyed, she ran out of the basement and explained to her team what had happened. Gus, as usual, wrote it down.  
"We need to get them...big time." Sapphire exclaimed. The rest of the team nodded.

* * *

Savannah's team were in their base thinking of cool ways to prank their opponents.  
"My parents are scammers. We could pull off a stunt." Rick suggested.  
"Good, okay, what sort of stunt." Savannah questioned.  
"What about we try to make the other team believe that one of us is related to someone famous, and we can use photoshop to make it look real, and also if we could get them into a room, we could pour cold water over them." Rick suggested. Savannah nodded.  
"Good! I like it! Now let's get going." She said, and the team began to prepare their next prank.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Elektra's bedroom, Sapphire's team were planning their next prank.  
"I have no idea." Tyler said.  
"Don't think like that! Have I ever introduced you to Liamade?" Liam asked. Tyler shook his head.  
"No way are we using Liamade." Elektra said.  
"Well that's all we've got." Sapphire sighed.  
"It takes like three hours to make, though." Liam said.  
"So no Liamade." Frank said, sadly.  
"Well, I think it's time." Sapphire said, upset.  
"For what?" Tyler asked.  
"We need to give up." Sapphire admitted. The rest of her team looked as though they didn't want to give up, but knew it was what needed to be done. So they left their room, only to see Carmen and Johnny standing there.  
"Oh no." Sapphire whispered.  
"Forget the pranks for a minute, Savannah just told us she's famous!" Johnny said, trying to sound enthusiastic.  
"What!" Sapphire cried.  
"Yeah, I know! Her dad is David Beckham!" Carmen squealed.  
"No way!" Sapphire smiled. "How come she's Garcia not Beckham?"  
"Because she wanted her identity and o be a secret." Johnny explained.  
"She got her dad here, too. You can meet him in the basement if you like." Carmen said, holding up a piece of paper with David Beckham's signature on. Rick had used photoshop to make it look realistic.  
"Wait, but her mum must be Victoria Beckham." Sapphire said. "And Victoria Beckham doesn't have a mental disease."  
"No, her step mum's the one in hospital, and because she's so young Posh and Becks don't have time to look after her." Carmen said, and dragged Sapphire and the rest of her team down to the basement. And when the door opened, they got drenched in cold water. Savannah's team laughed.  
"Gotcha!" Carmen laughed.  
"Right, we give up, you win!" Sapphire said, annoyed, and then she grabbed her stuff and left. Savannah's team high-fived happily.  
"Yes! We did it!" Savannah smiled, and returned to playing with Harry. Carmen was about to run into the living room after her, when something pulled her back.  
"Johnny?" Carmen asked.  
"I was just wondering if I could ask you a question." Johnny said nervously.  
"Yeah." Carmen said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Well...err...would you go out with me Carmen?" Johnny asked. Carmen smiled.  
"Yeah, of course!" Carmen said, hugging Johnny, as Tee appeared.  
"Finally!" She cheered, causing Carmen and Johnny to give her a look. And then everyone went to the living room, and even the losing team agreed that this had been the best day in Dumping Ground history!

* * *

 **So sad this is ending, but it's for the best, and Lottery will be good, I hope! Lottery is getting updated soon, but I came back from my holiday and was exhausted, and also it was my birthday on Monday while I was on holiday, so I've been celebrating that! And also had quite a traumatic trip home from my holiday since we came home on Tuesday morning and we had to use the Eurotunnel...you might've seen the news story about that! But yeah, and I was able to include Jarmen, so I'm happy bout that too! See you later for Lottery, which is now my main focus! ㈳5**


End file.
